


【出轟】君だった（十七）

by sekigawa



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:11:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekigawa/pseuds/sekigawa
Summary: 不要打我！其实昨晚发了上一章之后就马上写了这一章，我已经不记得我一年前（靠）脑补情节的时候福至心灵想到的剧情是什么了，希望有表达出我想表达的东西。补充：这一天是1月11日。





	【出轟】君だった（十七）

　　（十七）  
　　  
　　两人隔着不过五米的距离，绿谷出久也摆出了攻势要以攻代守，但他们谁都没有攻击到对方。  
　　  
　　绿谷出久佯作攻击，实际的目标却是另一侧的墙，他知道墙后面就是通道。  
　　  
　　AFO在绿谷出久的身影消失在纷乱的尘土中之前就放弃了攻击，转而回到他的操作台下了一道命令。无数的脑无从营养液里跳出来，追击绿谷出久而去。在这种小事上，他不喜欢浪费自己的精力。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　绿谷出久飞奔在这座地下迷宫的狭小通道里，他直奔现在牵动他一切神经的地方。  
　　  
　　他全都想起来了，全都明白了。  
　　  
　　他终于知道为什么自己会对轟焦冻无条件地抱持好感，也明白了轟焦冻为什么对他那样咬牙切齿。他明明有那么多机会去发现其实他和轟焦冻早已是不可分离的关系，可他竟然那样迟钝，过去几个月的自己就好像一个跳梁小丑，却完完全全地伤害了自己的爱人。  
　　  
　　他甚至还诅咒过他们的孩子，那样的回忆又将他的愧疚和痛苦加深了好几倍。  
　　  
　　这里的时间流动得这样缓慢，他不知道已经过去几个百年，才终于站在囚禁着轟焦冻的那扇门前。眼下的情况容不得他思前想后，他踹开门后就第一时间粗暴地扯断了一直以来限制着轟的铁链。然后不待对方发问就抱起人跑了出去。  
　　  
　　“对不起，对不起，轟君，我都想起来了。”几乎是在他见到轟焦冻的瞬间眼泪就掉了下来，如果不是他已经听见了追兵的脚步声，他会做一个更郑重的道歉。  
　　  
　　轟终于从这一系列的冲击中反应过来，这一天的到来比他想象的还要早，看来现在不是问他怎么恢复了记忆的时候，但轟焦冻终于可以顺从本能地抱住绿谷出久的脖子，就好像八个月前那个晚上一样。  
　　  
　　“不用道歉了。现在是什么情况？”如果绿谷单单是恢复了记忆，他们不该像现在这样奔逃。  
　　  
　　绿谷出久没有解释，他在全力计算着尽可能可行的应对方案。神野之战那年他光是看见AFO就流了一身的冷汗，他没有自信自己能对付他和他的羽翼，待在这里的这几个月，他已经切肤地了解了那个男人拥有着怎样的一股力量。  
　　  
　　“你能碰到我上衣里面的口袋吗？里面有一把钥匙，能打开你脖子上的项圈，然后你就可以用个性了。”  
　　  
　　轟焦冻知道现在不是废话的时候，便听绿谷的话照做了。他摘下那该死的项圈抛向身后，然后问绿谷该怎么办。  
　　  
　　“我会保护你们的。”绿谷出久这样回答他。  
　　  
　　他们跑进一处死胡同，绿谷出久把轟焦冻放下来，示意他后退几步，然后一拳击碎了面前的土墙，然后解释说这里是通往外面的通道。  
　　  
　　“对不起，接下来的路只能你自己走了，轟君。真的对不起。如果我死了的话，就忘了我。”绿谷出久迅速地抱了一下他。  
　　  
　　“我不会忘记你。”轟抓住了绿谷的袖口。这时他理应从肺腑里涌出些风花雪月的悲戚，读取对方眼里有几分爱意几分不舍，但绿谷出久没有给他这个机会，他被用力推向出口的方向，只来得及再看绿谷出久一眼。  
　　  
　　“活下去。”他的Alpha这样叮嘱，然后头也不回的转身奔向他宿命的战场。  
　　  
　　他们不需要更多誓言了。  
　　  
　　轟焦冻沿着绿谷出久给他指的通路跑着，然而现实是他这么长时间缺乏运动，又托着肚子，没跑两步就已经气喘吁吁，只好一边留意听着身后的动静一边胆战心惊地快步走着。  
　　  
　　他感到一阵阵强烈的震动在向他所在的地方靠近，但并不是来自身后走过的路，他除了低头加快脚步以外别无办法。  
　　  
　　就在离他几步远的前方，甬道的墙壁突然被外力打碎，一只脑无冲了出来，显然它是追着轟焦冻来的。  
　　  
　　轟几乎不经思考地就下意识放出一道冰墙，而他也很清楚这点冰对脑无来说几乎算不上什么阻碍。他花了一点工夫将这只怪物困在坍塌的土石和他施放的坚冰中，庆幸还好没有第二只跳出来。  
　　  
　　他又走出去不远，就闻到了被雨水浸湿的泥土的味道，这是不属于这条地道所连接的地下囚笼的清新气味，他终于重新见到了「外面的世界」。考虑到绿谷出久沿着这条路出来的可能性，轟焦冻还是没有堵上刚刚他爬过的出口。  
　　  
　　更重要的是，他已经没有多余的力气了。就在刚刚战斗的时候，他感觉到下身一股温暖的湿意，而那液体随着他的动作不断流出来，他能确定自己是破水了。  
　　  
　　夜晚很冷，他裹紧了身上的衣服，现在是一月份，就算下雪也不稀奇。轟试图寻找看起来有人烟的地方，但四周都很黑，他只好赌一把。  
　　  
　　下腹的痛感也越来越明显，他的孩子很不巧地要在这个冷得彻骨的冬夜里提早降生了。他催促着自己赶紧找一处稍微凑合一点的地方然后躺下来待产。  
　　  
　　也许是上天终于露出了些许怜悯，他竟然在这荒郊野岭找到了一间荒废的神社。  
　　  
　　他从来不信神，但他只有不断地祈祷。  
　　  
　　请让我爱的人平安吧。我愿意做任何事来回报。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　这间神社只有一座简陋的神殿，勉强能为他挡风挡雨，他脱下已经湿了的裤子垫在身下，调整自己的姿势。  
　　  
　　大地时不时地颤抖，那是不远处的战斗所致，只要有声音，就说明绿谷出久还活着，轟攥着自己的衣服紧张地听着。  
　　  
　　时间一分一秒地过去，每一秒对他来说都像一年那样长，到后来只能在持续的疼痛中保持短暂的清醒。远方传来的震颤时有时无，吊着他的一口呼吸。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　他和绿谷出久第一次相遇的时候，一定想不到他们会有这么多交集。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　不知道过了多久，下半身撕裂般的痛终于消失了，他喘着气，在黑暗中摸到了刚从他产道滑出来的孩子。他早产的孩子不比他的巴掌大多少，紧抿着嘴，没有发出半点声音，轟用颤抖的手去探孩子的鼻息，发现只有出气没有进气。  
　　  
　　他不知道该怎么办，没有人帮他，也没有人会告诉他，他跟他可怜的孩子一样感到绝望的窒息。  
　　  
　　远处的战况平静了一会，然后就是一次比之前更为剧烈的震颤，他怀里的孩子也在此时发出一声小得像猫叫般的啼哭，正常地呼吸起来。  
　　  
　　轟焦冻几乎要哭出来。他拼尽最后一点力气咬断了脐带，然后脱下外套将孩子裹起来。而那边再也没有传来动静，战斗结束了。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　我们活下来了，你也一定要活下来啊。  
　　  
　　  
　　　——————  
　　TBC。

**Author's Note:**

> 　　不要打我！  
> 　　其实昨晚发了上一章之后就马上写了这一章，我已经不记得我一年前（靠）脑补情节的时候福至心灵想到的剧情是什么了，希望有表达出我想表达的东西。  
> 　　  
> 　　补充：这一天是1月11日。


End file.
